listfandomcom-20200216-history
All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office
The All time highest gross receipts at the Malayalam box office are: 2000s *2009 - Pazhassi Raja & 2 Harihar Nagar (All Time Mega Blockbuster Hit),Ividam Swargamanu(mega hit), Ivar Vivahitharayal, Bhagyadevatha, Puthiya Mukham (Super Hit- Prithviraj becomes superstar), Passenger, Bhramaram,chattambinadu *2008 - Twenty:20 (Blockbuster record breaking hit ), Veruthe Oru Bharya, Madampi,Annan Thambi. *2007 - Hallo (mega hit),mayavi(super hit), Katha Parayumpol, Chocolate, Vinodayathra, Arabikatha *2006 - Classmates - recordbreaker hit, Rasathanthram, Keerthichakra, Thuruppu Gulan (mega hit), Vadakkumnathan, Thanmathra,(Super hit), *2005 - Rajamanikyam (the biggest malayalam history recordbreaker hit), Udayananu Tharam, Bharathchandran I.P.S., Achuvinte Amma, Chanthupottu, Naran, Thommanum Makkalum (mega hit), *2004 - 4 the people, Kaazhcha (Mega hit), Runway, Vesham (Super hit) *2003 - Chronic Bachelor (Record Breaker hit), C.I.D. Moosa, Manassinakkare, Thilakkam, Swapnakoodu, Balettan (Super hit) *2002 - Meesa Madhavan (record breaker-Rise of Dileep as Superstar), Kunjikoonan, Kalyanaraman, Nammal, Yathrakarude Sradhakku *2001 - Ravanaprabhu, Ee Parakkum Thalika *2000 - Narasimham (record breaker ), Thenkasi Pattanam (Mega Hit 1990s *1999 - Pathram, Friends, Niram, Aakasha Ganga, Vasanthiyum Lakshmiyum Pinne Njaanum, Ezupunna Tharakan, Arayannangalude Veedu *1998 - Harikrishnans, Oru Maravathoor Kanavu (Mega hit), Summer in Bethlahem, Punjabi House (mega hit) *1997 - Aaraam Thampuran - super hit, Chandralekha - record breaker hit, Aniyathi Pravu (record breaker Hit - Kunchacko Boban becomes over night star), Lelam, Varnapakittu, My Dear Kuttichathan, Janadhipathyam, No. 1 Snehatheeram Banglore North, Oru Abhibhashakante Case Diary *1996 - Hitler (Record Breaker & All Time Blockbuster), Kala Pani, Thooval Kottaram, Sallapam, Desadanam *1995 - The King (biggest hit of the year), Sphadikam (super hit), Manthrikam, Mazhayethum Munpe (super hit) *1994 - Thenmavin Kombathu (Mega Hit), Commissioner (film) (Mega Hit) Kabuliwala, Kashmeeram, Minnaram *1993 - Manichitrathazhu - record breaker hit, Dhruvam (MegaHit), Devaasuram (Mega Hit), Ekalavyan ((Mega Hit-rise of Suresh Gopi as super star)), Butterflies, Jackpot, Mafia, Valtsalyam (mega hit), Uppukandam Brothers, Aakashadhooth, Meleparambil Aanveedu (Super Hit-Rise of Jayaram as superStar) *1992 - Pappayude Swantham Appoos (Mega hit), Vietnam Colony, Yodha, Kizhakkan Pathrose, Advaitham, Kamaladhalam, Kauravar (mega hit) *1991 - Kilukkam (mega hit), Godfather (All Time Blockbuster), Amaram (mega hit), Inspector Balram (mega Hit), Bharatham, Ente Sooryaputhrikku, Abimanyu *1990 - In Harihar Nagar (Record Breaker Blockbuster), His Highness Abdullah, Aey Auto, Indrajaalam, Kottayam Kunjachan (mega hit), No.20 Madras Mail, Kalikkalam (mega hit), Thalayanamanthram, Lal Salam 1980s *1989 - Oru Vadakkan Veeragadha(mega hit),Kireedom(mega hit) , Naaduvazhikal,Ramji Rao Speaking , Nair Saab, Vadakku Nooki Yanthram *1988 -Chitram(record breaker hit ),Oru CBI diary kurippu (record breaker hit), Aaryan,vaishaali *1987 -New delhi(all time the biggest Record breaker hit),Irupathaam Nootanduhit-Mohanlal raise as Super star), nadodikatu *1986 -Rajavinte Makan(record breaker hit-Mohanlal raise as Super star)Thalavattam(MEGA hit),Gandhinagar 2nd street,Avanazhi,T.P. BalJagopalan M.A., Vartha,aavanazhi *1985 - Nirakoot(Mega hit),Ee shabdham Innathe Shabdam, noketha dhoorath kannum nattu, yathra,Kathodu Kathoram,Vartha,Eran Santhya,EE Thanalil Ithiri Neram,Kandu Kandarinnu, *1984 - Athirathram,Sandharbham,Adiyozhukkukal,kaanamarayath, my dear kuttichathan,Ithiri poove chuvanna poove, *1983 - Aa Ratri(Record breaker Block Buster-[[Mammootty] become superstar),Koodevide?,ente maamaatti kuttiyammakku-record braker hit, aattakalasham, thaalam thettiya thaarattu *1982 - Padayotam,Yavanika,Poo viriyum Pulari,Ina *1981 - Trishna,Kolilakkam,Attimari,Mela *1980 -Angaadi(Blockbuster), Manjil Virinja Pookkal(Super hit-Shankar makes debut as hero and becomes overnight Superstar),vilkkanundu swapnagal 1970s *1979 - Kummatty *1978 - Thampu *1977 - Kanchana Seeta *1976 - *1975 - *1974 - Uttarayanam *1973 - Nirmalyam *1972 - Suyamvaram *1971 - *1970 - 1960s *1969 - *1968 - *1967 - *1966 - *1965 - Chemmeen *1964 - *1963 - *1962 - *1961 - Kandam Bacha Coat was the first Malayalam film in colour. *1960 - 1950s *1959 - *1958 - *1957 - *1956 - *1955 - Newspaper Boy *1954 - Neelakkuyil *1953 - *1952 - *1951 - Jeevithanouka *1950 - 1940s *1949 - *1948 - *1947 - *1946 - *1945 - *1944 - *1943 - *1942 - *1941 - *1940 - 1930s *1939 - *1938 - Balan was the first talkie in Malayalam. *1937 - *1936 - *1935 - *1934 - *1933 - Marthanda Varma *1932 - *1931 - *1930 - 1920s *1929 - *1928 - Vigathakumaran was the first silent feature film subtitled in Malayalam. *1927 - *1926 - *1925 - *1924 - *1923 - *1922 - *1921 - *1920 - References External links *Rajamanickam at Internet Movie Database * *Official website * * Category:Malayalam-language films ml:മലയാളചലച്ചിത്രം